Remember
by Rahma947
Summary: (CHAPTER 3) Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan bisa tidak mengenalinya setelah delapan tahun keduanya berpisah. "Maaf, tapi aku memang tidak mengenalmu."-Luhan/"Apa dia mengalami amnesia?"-Kai/"Siapa kau sebenarnya, huh!"-Sehun/"Maafkan aku..." Oh Sehun/Kim Jongin/Xi Luhan/Zhang Yixing/Other. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REMEMBER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bagaimana perasaanmu, jika seseorang yang sangat dekat denganmu dulu, kini melupakanmu? Atau bahkan tidak mengenalmu?_

 _Sakit, kecewa, dan yang pasti buruk, bukan?_

 _Ya,_

 _Itulah yang aku alami saat ini._

 _Mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi?_

 _Jangan bertanya padaku, karena aku juga tidak tahu._

 _Apa dia mengalami amnesia? Entah._

 _Atau, apa dia hanya pura-pura lupa? Untuk apa?_

 _Aku bahkan selalu mengingat, saat-saat di mana kita sering bermain bersama, tertawa bersama, dan menangis bersama._

 _Ini bukan tentang seorang KEKASIH, tetapi tentang seorang SAHABAT, TEMAN DEKAT, SESEORANG YANG BISA MENGERTI DIRIMU, SESEORANG YANG BISA MENERIMA SEGALA KEKURANGAN DAN KELEBIHAN DARI DIRIMU._

 _Saat itu, rintik-rintik air hujan mulai turun ke permukaan bumi. Hanya gerimis biasa, namun sanggup membuat siapapun basah jika berdiri selama berjam-jam di bawahnya._

 _Saat itu, aku melihatnya keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Aku bisa melihat perasaan senang sekaligus sedih yang bercampur menjadi satu di raut wajahnya._

 _Dia akan pergi._

 _Meninggalkanku._

 _Apa aku hanya akan berdiam diri di sini saja? Jawabannya tidak._

 _Aku langsung berlari menghampirinya. Memeluknya erat. Mencoba mencegahnya agar dia tidak pergi. Namun, aku tidak memiliki hak untuk mencegahnya._

 _Aku menangis._

 _Dia tersenyum dan menghapus air mataku._

 _"Aku akan kembali..." janjinya kepadaku._

 _Dan kini, delapan tahun sudah berlalu..._

 _Dia menepati janjinya._

 _Dia kembali._

 _Tapi..._

 _Dia melupakanku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Next?**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REMEMBER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai, aku duluan!" seruku pada Kai, teman seperjuanganku, sembari keluar dari ruang _dance_.

"Ya!" sahut Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin besar di hadapannya sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik yang terputar.

Perkenalkan, namaku Oh Sehun. Usiaku 18 tahun. Aku berada di tingkat akhir _Senior High School_. Aku bersekolah di SM Senior High School. Temanku yang tadi namanya Kim Jongin, atau yang ngebet banget pengen dipanggil Kai. Entah dia dapat nama Kai darimana, aku juga tidak tahu, dan tidak ingin tahu.

Hari ini aku pulang dari latihan _dance_ lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Biasanya aku akan pulang pada pukul 17.00, maka hari ini aku pulang pukul 16.00, lebih cepat satu jam dari biasanya. Bukan tanpa alasan aku pulang cepat hari ini, karena aku akan pergi menonton konser solo dari penyanyi yang sedang naik daun, Xi Luhan, hyung yang selama ini sangat aku rindukan, hyung yang selama 8 tahun ini pergi meninggalkanku.

Ku langkahkan kedua kakiku memasuki kamar apartemenku yang ada di lantai empat. Aku hanya tinggal sendirian di sini. Semua keluargaku ada di Kanada. Hanya ada paman dan bibiku, satu-satunya keluargaku yang ada di Seoul. Mereka berdua tinggal di rumah lamaku. Konser akan berlangsung pukul 18.30, itu berarti masih ada waktu satu setengah jam untuk makan, mandi, dan berpakaian.

Setelah siap dengan semuanya, aku meraih jaket di atas ranjang, dan kemudian keluar dari apartemenku menuju ke lantai bawah.

Ku tancapkan gas motor _matic_ warna putih kesayanganku membelah jalanan kota Seoul dengan kecepatan sedang. Banyak teman sekolahku yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku selalu mengendarai motor jika pergi ke sekolah? Jawabannya, ya karena aku ingin. Mungkin di zaman modern seperti saat ini, sangat jarang ada seseorang yang sepertiku. Aku cukup tampan, kedua orang tuaku adalah orang berada, tapi kenapa aku malah menggunakan motor sebagai kendaraan sehari-hari? Bukannya aku tak mampu beli, hanya saja aku malas. Berkali-kali kedua orang tuaku menawariku sebuah mobil, namun selalu aku tolak.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku tiba di lokasi tempat konser berlangsung. Suasananya cukup ramai. Banyak para _fangirls_ dan _fanboys_ yang hadir. Aku mendudukkan pantatku di kursi yang telah disediakan. Aku duduk di kursi yang paling belakang. Salahkan diriku yang baru tahu tentang konser ini beberapa hari yang lalu, salahkan diriku yang kehabisan tiket VVVVVVVIP.

Aku menatap sekelilingku. Para penonton sudah memadati venue. Mereka pada membawa _lightstick_ , banner, poster, dan yang paling utama adalah kamera. Tapi aku tidak membawa itu semua. Aku hanya membawa dompet dan ponsel. Apa aku harus menggunakan ponselku untuk merekam atau memotret Luhan Hyung yang berada di atas panggung nanti? Jawabannya, terlalu jauh.

Tak lama kemudian, konser dimulai. Samar-samar aku bisa melihat Luhan Hyung yang berjalan menuju ke atas panggung. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa mendapat tempat duduk paling depan, alias VVVVVVVVIP itu. Hh! Menyebalkan!

Suara teriakan dari para penonton mulai terdengar begitu Luhan Hyung memberi salam dalam Bahasa Korea. Ya, Bahasa Koreanya masih cukup baik, meskipun dia adalah asli orang China. Aku tersenyum mendengar suaranya. Suara yang sudah lama aku rindukan. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan ponsek di saku celanaku bergetar. Dengan segera, aku merogoh benda persegi panjang tersebut dan mengeceknya. Ternyata ada sebuah pesan. Itu dari Lay Hyung, pelatih dance di sekolahku.

 _\- Sehunieeeeee! Kau tahu, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas Xi Luhan dari sini... kekeke -_

Aku mendengus sebal begitu selesai membaca pesan dari Lay Hyung tersebut. Dia mendapat tiket VVVVVVVVIP itu. Kemarin aku sudah memohon padanya agar menukar dengan tiket milikku. Namun dia menolaknya, dengan alasan dia sangat mengidolakan Luhan Hyung. Bahkan aku sampai mengiming-imingkan uang padanya yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Itu hasil dari tabunganku selama ini. Namun tetap saja, dia menolaknya. Menyebalkan sekali bukan.

Luhan Hyung kemudian mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lagu terbarunya yang berjudul _Catch Me When I Fall_ menjadi pembuka konsernya pada malam hari ini. Aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku ke atas, menikmati lagu yang ia bawakan. Para penonton yang lain pada ikut bernyanyi. Sedangkan aku hanya diam saja, karena aku tidak hafal lagu tersebut. Siapa suruh lirik lagunya dalam Bahasa Mandarin? Aku tidak tahu Bahasa Mandarin.

Aku tersenyum mendengar suara Luhan Hyung yang sedang bernyanyi. Dia selalu bisa menghayati setiap lagu yang dibawakannya. Sama seperti dulu, saat dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku. Saat kami masih dekat. Aku jadi teringat masa-masa itu.

 __ Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun terlihat sedang menekan tuts-tuts piano di hadapannya sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu berbahasa Mandarin. Beberapa detik kemudian, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki lain yang umurnya sekitar 8 tahun-an nampak berjalan menghampiri anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain piano tersebut. Dia lalu berdiri di sisi piano dan mengamati anak laki-laki yang tengah bermain piano itu sambil tersenyum._

 _"Hyung!" panggil anak laki-laki itu._

 _"..."_

 _Merasa tak mendapat respon, anak laki-laki itu lalu ikut menekan-nekan tuts piano yang dimainkan oleh anak laki-laki yang dipanggilnya 'Hyung' itu._

 _"Ya! Oh Sehun!" teriak anak laki-laki itu kesal pada anak laki-laki di depannya itu karena sudah mengganggu dirinya._

 _Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Oh Sehun itu menatap anak laki-laki di depannya datar. "Kenapa?"_

 _"Ya! Harusnya aku yang bertaya kenapa! Kenapa, huh? Kenapa kau mengangguku?"_

 _"Karena Luhan Hyung tidak menjawab panggilanku."_

 _Anak laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Luhan itu mendengus sebal. "Ada apa, huh? Kenapa kau tadi memanggilku?"_

 _Sehun meringis. "Ajari aku bernyanyi ya, Hyung..."_

 _"Shireo," tolak Luhan._

 _"Wae? Kenapa Hyung tidak mau?"_

 _Luhan lalu menatap Sehun intens. "Itu karena suaramu masih belepotan."_

 _"Mwo? Ya! Luhan Hyung! Suaraku tidak seperti itu!" elak Sehun._

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _Sehun mengangguk. "Ne!"_

 _"Aku tetap tidak mau."_

 _"Waeyo...?!"_

 _"Ya karena aku tidak mau."_

 _"Baiklah kalau Hyung tidak mau. Kalau begitu, Hyung yang bernyanyi, aku yang menari saja. Bagaimana?"_

 _"Baiklah. Aku setuju!" Luhan lalu mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano nya lagi, dan mulai bernyanyi. Sedangkan Sehun mulai menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama lagu. __

Aku menyunggingkan senyumku mengingat peristiwa itu. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan kenangan-kenanganku bersama Luhan Hyung.

Konser telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Sehun buru-buru melangkah menuju ke belakang panggung. Menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang mulai meninggalkan gedung tersebut.

Di belakang panggung, ia bisa melihat Luhan yang berjalan bersama manager serta _bodyguard_ -nya memasuki ruang ganti. "Luhan Hyung!" seru Sehun. Namun Luhan sudah terlanjur memasuki ruang ganti. Dia kemudian melangkah menuju ruang ganti tersebut, namun dua orang _security_ menahannya.

"Ajussi! Aku ingin bertemu Luhan Hyung!" ujar Sehun.

"Maaf, anda tidak bisa masuk," balas _security_ itu.

"Ayolah Ajussi... ini penting. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Luhan Hyung. Kira-kira sudah..." Sehun mulai menghitung dengan jari-jari kedua tangannya. "Delapan tahun! Ya, delapan tahun. Aku mohon Ajussi... biarkan aku masuk, ne..."

"Sekali tidak bisa ya tidak bisa."

"Ajussi! Apa aku harus membayar ajussi agar bisa diizinkan masuk? Katakan! Berapa yang harus ku bayar?"

"Maaf, tetap tidak bisa."

"Ajussi! Aish... jinjja?!"

Sehun lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Berjalan mondar-mandir di depan dua _security_ tersebut. "Bagaimana caraku masuk?" gumamnya pelan. Ia lalu menoleh begitu mendengar pintu ruang ganti tersebut terbuka. Itu Luhan, keluar bersama manager serta _bodyguard_ -nya.

"Luhan Hyung!" panggil Sehun.

Luhan yang merasa namanya disebut menoleh, menatap ke arah Sehun yang baru saja memanggilnya itu. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Sehun, dan berhenti di hadapan pemuda tampan itu. "Um... kau memanggilku?"

"Y-ya! Luhan Hyung, apa kau mengingatku?"

Kening Luhan berkerut. "Kau siapa, ya? Apa kau salah satu penggemarku yang menonton konserku tadi?"

"Luhan Hyung, ini aku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Tetangga Hyung dulu. Masa Hyung lupa, sih."

"Maaf, tapi aku memang tidak mengenalmu, dan tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

 **Jleger**

Bagaikan petir di siang bolong, Sehun tertegun mendengarnya. Dia tidak percaya bahwa Luhan akan dengan mudah melupakannya. Pasti Luhan Hyung hanya bercanda. Iya kan? Pasti itu. Batin Sehun.

"Hyung, kita dulu bertetangga. Dan kita sangat dekat. Delapan tahun yang lalu, Hyung... sebelum Luhan Hyung pindah ke China..."

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu. Permisi." Luhan lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih syok di tempatnya.

Sehun menatap punggung yang mulai menjauh itu tak percaya. "Andwe! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Luhan Hyung melupakanku. Andwe!" ucapnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Dia lalu melangkah pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan suasana hati yang benar-benar buruk.

Sehun membuka laci meja belajarnya. Mengambil sebuah album foto dari sana. Ia lalu melangkah menuju ranjangnya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana.

Dibukanya album foto itu perlahan. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum kecut melihat galeri foto yang ada di dalamnya. Itu adalah kumpulan foto dirinya dan Luhan sembilan tahun silam, sebelum Luhan pindah.

Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya. "Apa aku harus menunjukkan foto-foto ini kepada Luhan Hyung agar dia ingat padaku?" lanjutnya. Ia lalu menutup album foto tersebut dan menaruhnya asal ke atas ranjang. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna hijau muda itu lurus. "Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Sehunie. Aku akan kembali suatu saat nanti. Aku janji." Sehun lalu mendesah panjang. "Aku bahkan masih mengingat kata-katanya dulu."

—_—

"APA?!" Kai berteriak keras sambil menggebrak meja di depannya begitu Sehun menceritakan semua yang dialami pemuda itu kemarin. "DIA TIDAK MENGENALMU?! OH ASTAGA!"

"Ya! Kecilkan suaramu! Kau tahu, mereka semua melihat ke arah kita," ujar Sehun memperingati.

Kai lalu menatap sekelilingnya. Dan benar saja, seluruh pasang mata yang ada di kantin tersebut sedang menatap ke arahnya. Pemuda itu kemudian membungkukkan badannya sambil berucap maaf ke arah mereka. Dia lalu beralih menatap Sehun serius. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa Luhan Hyung melupakanmu?"

Sehun mendesah panjang. "Molla."

"Apa dia mengalami amnesia?" tebak Kai.

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Lalu?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya tak tahu. Dia lalu menatap ramyun di hadapannya sambil mengaduk-aduknya. Tidak ada nafsu untuk menyantapnya.

"Wah wah wah! Sepertinya ada yang sedang gundah gulana, nih!" ujar seorang gadis yang bertubuh gemuk sambil membawa banyak makanan di tangannya. Dia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun.

Kai yang melihat gadis itu menatap tak percaya. "Kau benar-benar seekor gajah," ujarnya. Bagaimana tidak, di kedua tangannya terdapat dua porsi ramyun, dan ada pula dua bungkus _snack_ yang diapit di kedua lengannya.

"Biarin," sahut gadis yang ternyata bernama Lee Ji Hyun itu.

Kai lalu beralih menatap Sehun yang sedang menatap kosong pemandangan di hadapannya sambil mengaduk-aduk ramyun di atas meja. "Sepertinya kau butuh hiburan, Hun." Dia lalu menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah... nanti malam jam delapan, aku akan menjemputmu."

Sehun langsung menatap Kai heran. "Kemana?" tanyanya.

"Ke suatu tempat yang mungkin bisa membuatmu rileks."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu nanti malam." Sehun lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku mau ke kelas dulu." Ia kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya itu.

Sesampainya di koridor, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya karena ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Ia lalu merogohnya. Ada panggilan masuk dari mamanya di Kanada sana.

" _Hello dear! How are you today?_ " seru suara di seberang telepon.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Eomma," jawab Sehun.

" _No no no_. _Call me Mommy_ , _okay!_ "

Sehun mendengus. "Ya ya ya. _Mommy_. Ada apa _Mommy_ meneleponku? Aku masih di sekolah sekarang."

"Yeah... _I know it_. _Mommy_ cuma ingin mengetahui kabarmu. Oh, ya Steven. Kapan kau akan ke Kanada? Kakakmu si Kris sudah sangat merindukanmu. _You know_ , tidak hanya Kris saja yang merindukanmu, tapi _Mommy, Daddy, Grandma, Grandpa,_ _and_ semuanya yang ada di sini merindukanmu."

" _Mommy_... _please!_ Berhenti memanggilku Steven, oke. Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun. _Mommy_ sendiri 'kan yang memberiku nama Sehun," protes Sehun kesal.

" _No! Daddy_ -mu lah yang memberimu nama seperti itu. Lalu, kapan kau akan pulang ke sini?"

"Hh! Masih lama, _Mommy_... Lagian, bukankah rumahku ada di sini, kenapa aku harus pulang ke sana?"

"Karena rumahmu sekarang ada di Kanada, Steven..."

"Ya! Berhentilah memanggilku Steven! Aku tidak suka nama itu."

"Ya! Bukankah dulu kau sangat menyukainya? Apalagi kalau Luhan yang memanggilmu seperti itu. Oh, ya. Kemarin aku melihat Luhan di televisi. Wah... anak itu semakin tampan dan terkenal."

"Oh... _Mom_. Sudah dulu, ya. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. _Mommy_ bisa menghubungiku lain waktu. Annyeong!" Sehun lalu mengakhiri panggilan itu. Dia tidak mau mamanya sampai bertanya macam-macam tentang Luhan. Mamanya tidak boleh tahu kalau Luhan yang sekarang tidak mengenal dirinya.

Sehun lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke ruang kelasnya 3-1. Ia kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangkunya begitu dia memasuki ruang kelasnya. Menutup kedua matanya, dan menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Sehun-ssi!" panggil seorang gadis cantik yang diketahui bernama Song Hye Eun. Dia adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, dan langsung mendesah pelan begitu melihat Hye Eun yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum manis yang menurut Sehun sangat menyebalkan itu. "Waeyo?"

"Kau tahu, kemarin eommaku baru saja dari Paris, dan membelikanku ini," ujarnya sambil memamerkan sebuah jam tangan mahal yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Cocok 'kan kalau aku memakainya?"

Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya. Inilah yang ia tidak sukai dari gadis itu. Sombong, suka pamer, sok kaya, sok cantik, dan sok-sok lainnya. Dia selalu mencari-cari perhatian dari Sehun, yang membuat pemuda itu jengah. "Biasa saja," ucapnya singkat.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan kembalilah ke kelasmu. _Mood_ -ku lagi sangat buruk hari ini. Jadi, jangan menggangguku. Arachi?"

"Sehun-ssi..."

"Pergilah!" usir Sehun.

Gadis itu akhirnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

—_—

Pukul 07.00 malam, Sehun sudah berada di depan gedung apartemennya menunggu kedatangan Kai. Namun teman dekatnya itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. "Ish... dasar jam karet," dengus Sehun sebal.

Tak lama kemudian, Kai pun datang dengan mengendarai mobil sedan warna silver miliknya. "Maaf bro, aku telat. Biasa, habis dari pom bensin. Hehehe," ujar Kai. "Ayo!"

Sehun lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Kai. Tentunya, sambil menggerutu tak jelas. Kai lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sehun di tengah perjalanan.

"Ke tempat yang menyenangkan. Kau pasti suka," jawab Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depannya.

Sehun lalu menghela napas panjang. Pasrah dengan Kai yang membawanya kemana pun.

Sehun membulatkan matanya yang sipit begitu ia turun dari mobil. Di hadapannya telah tersaji sebuah bar. Ia lalu menatap penuh tanya ke arah Kai yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya. "Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

Kai tersenyum. "Ini adalah tempat yang paling pas buat anak muda seperti kita. Apalagi buat seseorang yang sedang gundah gulana sepertimu." Ia lalu merangkul bahu Sehun, dan menarik pemuda berkulit pucat itu untuk masuk ke dalam.

Sehun menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya begitu bau alkohol mulai menyengat memasuki lubang hidungnya. Ia dan Kai lalu duduk di kursi di depan meja bartender.

"Ajussi! Soju satu, oke!" seru Kai pada bartender. Ia lalu menuangkan soju yang dipesannya itu ke gelas kecil begitu ajussi tadi sudah memberikan pesanannya tersebut dan kemudian memberikannya pada Sehun. "Minumlah!"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya heran. Ia lalu mendekatkan hidungnya ke mulut gelas di depannya. Mencium aroma dari soju itu. Pemuda itu meringis. Tidak menyukai bau itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia datang ke tempat seperti ini.

"Ayo! Minum..." ucap Kai menaik-turunkan sebelah alisnya dan mengangkat gelas miliknya.

Sehun menggeleng. Dia tidak suka soju.

Kai yang melihatnya berdecih. "Ayolah... Seperti ini." Ia lalu menunjukkan kepada Sehun bagaimana cara dia meminum soju itu. "Sekarang giliranmu."

Sehun mendekatkan mulutnya ke gelas miliknya. Menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mencicipi sedikit minuman beralkohol itu.

Kai tertawa begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun setelah mencicipi soju tersebut.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa, eoh? Ini tidak lucu!" amuk Sehun tidak terima ditertawakan oleh Kai.

"Kau sangat lucu Sehun-ah... Dan kau, ternyata masih labil. Hahaha!"

"Ya! Aish... Ya Kim Jongin! Aku tidak labil." Sehun lalu melangkah keluar dari bar tersebut. Mengabaikan teriakan Kai di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak mau lagi pergi ke tempat itu," ucap Sehun pada pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ish... Kau tidak asyik," sahut pemuda itu, Kai. Keduanya kini tengah menikmati pemandangan malam di pinggir sungai Han, setelah dari bar tadi.

Sehun lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau tau, aku lebih menyukai susu dari pada soju tadi."

Kai yang mendengarnya berdecak lidah. "Kau memang anak kecil."

Sehun yang disebut anak kecil langsung mendelik ke arah pemuda tan itu tajam.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan bertemu dengan Luhan Hyung lagi?" tanya Kai.

Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Entah. Aku tidak tahu." Ia lalu menutup kedua matanya. "Dulu dia berjanji akan kembali."

"Dan sekarang dia sudah kembali," sela Kai. Sehun langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Dan dia melupakanmu."

"Ya... itu benar."

"Mungkin benar, kalau dia mengalami amnesia."

"Tidak. Dia tidak mungkin mengalami amnesia."

"Lalu? Atau jangan-jangan... dia tidak mengenalmu karena kau jelek?"

"Ya! Kim Jongin hitam! Kau tau, aku ini tampan."

"Ya ya ya, Tuan Oh Sehun yang tampan."

Sehun lalu menatap hamparan air sungai yang tengah. Dihirupnya oksigen dalam-dalam, dan dihembuskan pelan. Keningnya berkerut saat tak sengaja ia melihat seorang wanita berjalan menuju ke tengah-tengah sungai. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung berlari menuju ke arah wanita itu, mengabaikan teriakan Kai di belakang.

Sehun langsung menceburkan diri ke sungai. Berjalan dengan susah payah menembus air itu. "Ajumma!" teriaknya memanggil wanita itu. "Ya! Ajumma!"

Wanita itu tetap tak menoleh. Mengabaikan teriakan Sehun.

Sehun lalu mempercepat langkahnya. Dan akhirnya ia berhasil meraih tangan wanita tersebut. "Ya! Ajumma!" Ia lalu menarik tangan wanita itu menuju ke pinggir sungai.

"Lepas!" teriak wanita itu mencoba melepaskan tangan Sehun, namun pemuda itu malah mencengkeramnya semakin kuat.

Sehun melepaskan tangan wanita itu begitu tiba di tepi sungai. Kai sudah menunggunya di sana. Pemuda itu menatap cengo temannya dan wanita itu. "Apa yang Ajumma lakukan, eoh? Apa Ajumma mau bunuh diri?" tanya Sehun.

Wanita itu berdecih. "Ya. Dan kau sudah menggagalkannya!"

Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia lalu menatap wanita itu malas. "Ya Ajumma! Kalau mau bunuh diri itu jangan di sungai. Jasadmu bisa membuat sungai menjadi tercemar."

"Mwo? Ya! Kau! Berhenti memanggilku ajumma! Aku tidak setua itu!" protes wanita itu.

"Benarkah? Tapi penampilanmu memang terlihat seperti seorang ajumma."

"Ya, kau benar, Hun," ujar Kai menyetujui.

"Apa? Hh! Dasar anak labil!" dengus wanita itu. Ia lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun.

Keduanya saling pandang, dan beralih menatap wanita yang mulai menjauh itu terheran-heran.

"Hh! Ajumma yang aneh," gumam Sehun. "Ayo, kita pulang!" ajaknya pada Kai.

"Pulang? Ya Tuan Oh Sehun! Ini masih terlalu sore untuk kembali ke rumah."

Sehun mendesah. Ia lalu menatap Kai datar. "Kau tidak lihat atau memang pura-pura tidak lihat, huh? Celanaku basah! Kau mau kalau temanmu yang paling tampan ini masuk angin, huh?!"

"Ups... maaf, aku tidak melihatnya tadi." Kai lalu nyengir lebar. "Ayo kalau begitu. Kita pulang."

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REMEMBER**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menatap serius buku komik di tangannya. Mengabaikan suara teman-temannya yang sedang bergosip ria. Jika sudah seperti itu, tak ada seorang pun yang mau mengganggunya. Kecuali...

Seorang gadis bertubuh gemuk baru saja memasuki ruang kelasnya. Ia langsung menuju ke arah Sehun. "Selamat pagi, Sehun-ah... Hari ini kau sangat tampan," ujarnya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun mendengus sebal. Ia lalu beralih menatap gadis itu malas. "Aku memang selalu tampan. Tidak usah basa-basi pun aku sudah tahu maksud dan tujuanmu itu."

Ji Hyun terkekeh. Ternyata Sehun sudah peka dan paham dengan maksudnya. Meminjam ah lebih tepatnya meniru pr Sehun. "Kau memang teman yang sangat pengertian."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Pemuda tampan itu lalu membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah buku dari dalamnya. "Nih. Mumpung aku lagi baik hati," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan buku tersebut pada Ji Hyun.

Ji Hyun tersenyum. "Terima kasih... Oh Sehun yang tampan..."

"Apa itu pr Bahasa Inggris?!" Kai langsung bertanya begitu ia memasuki ruang kelas itu.

"Iya dong," jawab Ji Hyun sambil melangkah menuju ke bangkunya.

"Itu punyamu 'kan, Hun? Aku juga pinjam ya? Ya?"

"Mmm..." gumam Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik di hadapannya.

"Yes! Terima kasih Bihun sayang..." ujar Kai. Ia lalu melangkah menuju ke bangku Ji Hyun.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat dua teman dekatnya tersebut. Ketiganya sudah berteman sejak duduk di bangku _Junior High School_. Jadi, Sehun sudah cukup tahu kelakuan dari temannya itu.

Sehun lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada komik di tangannya, sambil menunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis cantik yang ber-name tag "PARK HYE JUNG" datang menghampiri Sehun. "Hai Sehun-ssi!" sapanya sambil menunjukkan senyum termanisnya.

Sehun mendongak dan menatap Hye Jung datar. "Ada apa?" tanyanya malas.

Gadis yang mengikrarkan dirinya sendiri sebagai gadis tercantik di SM SHS itu kemudian menyodorkan sebuah kotak kado yang berukuran kira-kira 10x10 m2 pada Sehun. "Ini, hadiah untukmu."

Kening Sehun berkerut. Dia lalu meraih hadiah tersebut. "Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Bukalah... Kau pasti suka," jawab Hye Jung.

Sehun akhirnya membuka kotak kado tersebut, dan terperangah begitu dilihatnya sebuah jam tangan merek Porsche Design Indicator P'6910 in Rose Gold di depan matanya. Dia lalu menatap Hye Jung intens. "Ini..."

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak suka?" tanya Hye Jung.

Sehun menggeleng. "Ini kan jam tangan mahal. Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu."

Sehun mendesah. Bukan itu jawaban yang ingin dia dengar. Dia cukup tahu kalau gadis di hadapannya itu memang menyukainya. Tapi, apakah harus memberinya jam tangan mewah seharga $225,000? Sehun cukup tahu, dan bahkan sangat tahu tentang mahalnya jam tangan tersebut, karena ayahnya juga memiliki jam tangan seperti itu, bahkan ada yang lebih mahal lagi. Pemuda itu lalu menyodorkan jam tangan itu kepada Hye Jung. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau seharusnya tidak menghamburkan uang hanya untuk membelikanku jam tangan ini."

"Sehun-ssi..."

"Daripada kau membuang-buang waktumu di sini, lebih baik kau pergi dan jual jam tangan ini, lalu uangnya bisa kau sumbangkan ke panti asuhan." Sehun lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membaca komiknya, mengabaikan Hye Jung yang menatapnya dengan wajah kesal.

Merasa diabaikan Sehun, Hye Jung akhirnya keluar dari kelas tersebut sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Sehun yang melihatnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia tahu kalau Hye Jung adalah anak orang kaya. Namun, tidak seharusnya gadis tersebut seperti itu.

Melihat Hye Jung yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Kai langsung menghampiri Sehun dan menepuk bahu temannya itu agak keras, yang mampu membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut. "Ya Sehun-ah! Kenapa kau menolak hadiahnya, hah?"

Sehun menatap Kai datar. "Aku tidak suka."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak suka dengan gadis yang seperti Hye Jung. Dan aku, tidak mau menerima hadiah apapun dari dia," jelas Sehun.

"Ya ya ya."

=== _Remember_ ===

Sehun buru-buru keluar dari ruang kelasnya begitu bel pulang berbunyi dan guru yang mengajar di kelasnya keluar. Di luar mendung, dan dia tidak ingin kehujanan.

Helaan napas lega keluar dari mulut Sehun begitu dia memasuki kamarnya dan dilihatnya hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya. Dia lalu menaruh tasnya di atas kursi dan kemudian melangkah menuju jendela.

Sehun menatap rintik-rintik hujan yang turun sambil menerawang jauh. Hujan, membuatnya mengingat kembali masa-masa itu.

*** _Luhan kecil terlihat keluar dari dalam rumahnya, padahal di luar tengah turun hujan. Namun sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa kedinginan. Ia malah terlihat bahagia dengan senyum lebar yang terlihat dari kedua bibirnya._

 _"Sehun-ah!" seru Luhan pada Sehun kecil yang sedang berdiri di balkon rumahnya. "Turunlah! Ayo main bareng!" ajaknya._

 _Sehun kecil menatap Luhan ragu. Dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Eomma melarangku main hujan-hujanan, Hyung. Nanti Sehunie sakit!"_

 _"Ayolah! Ini hanya hujan, Sehun-ah... Kau mungkin hanya akan flu atau batuk saja."_

 _"Um..." Sehun masih tetap ragu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, dia tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah..." Lalu dia turun ke bawah._

 _"Kemarilah! Ini sangat menyenangkan!" ucap Luhan begitu Sehun sudah berdiri di teras rumahnya._

 _Dengan langkah pasti, Sehun akhirnya menghampiri Luhan. Dan tak lama kemudian, badannya sudah basah kuyup terkena air hujan. Dia mengabaikan nasihat dari ibunya yang melarangnya main hujan-hujanan, karena Sehun akan jatuh sakit dan bahkan bisa pingsan jika diguyur air hujan yang agak lama._

 _Kedua anak kecil itu ketawa bahagia bermain di bawah guyuran air hujan. Melompat-lompat di genangan air, sehingga menimbulkan cipratan-cipratan. Beruntung orang tua mereka sedang tidak ada di rumah._

 _Tak lama kemudian, hujan berhenti._

 _"Yah... padahal aku masih mau main hujan-hujanan lagi," sesal Luhan. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sehun-ah?" tanyanya pada Sehun yang berdiri di belakangnya._

 _"..."_

 _"Hun-ah!" Merasa Sehun tidak menyahut panggilannya, Luhan langsung berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya dia begitu dilihatnya Sehun yang terlihat begitu pucat. "Sehun-ah!" Luhan langsung menghampiri Sehun dan menatap anak itu cemas._

 _"Ya Sehun-ah! Kau kenapa, hah?"_

 _Sehun tetap tak merespon pertanyaan Luhan. Dan akhirnya, dia pingsan._

 _"Sehun-ah!" panggil Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun. "Bangunlah! Kau kenapa? Sehun-ah!" Luhan mulai menangis. "Ajumma!" teriaknya kemudian, memanggil pembantu di rumahnya. "Ajumma!"_

 _Dan akhirnya, Sehun harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama seminggu karena mengalami demam tinggi. Dan itu membuat Luhan merasa sangat bersalah dan terus menangis._

 _"Luhan sayang... berhentilah menangis," ujar ibu Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang sedang menangis._

 _"Hiks... tapi... tapi... Sehunie... dia jadi sakit karenaku Ajumma... Hiks..." ucap Luhan sambil terisak._

 _Ibu Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusap air mata Luhan. "Sehunie hanya demam, kok. Beberapa hari lagi juga sembuh."_

 _"T-tapi..."_

 _"Kalau Luhanie tidak mau melihat Sehunie sakit lagi, Luhanie harus janji pada Ajumma."_

 _"Ne?"_

 _"Luhanie jangan ajak Sehunie main hujan-hujanan lagi, ne. Sehunie tidak bisa terkena air hujan... Apa Luhanie sanggup?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk. "Ne. Luhanie janji." Dan mulai saat itu, Luhan tidak mau lagi mengajak Sehun bermain hujan-hujanan._ ***

Sehun tersenyum kecut mengingat peristiwa itu. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa dia bisa mengingatnya. Padahal, itu sudah lama sekali. Kira-kira, apa Luhan juga mengingat itu? _Tsk, mengingatku saja tidak_ , batin Sehun.

Sehun kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, lalu nenggeser-geser layar ponsel tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian, lagu dari Baekhyun & Soyou yang berjudul _Rain_ mulai terdengar. Ditaruhnya ponsel itu di atas nakas, dan dia kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuknya.

"Hh! Hujan..."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi yang berasal dari dalam perutnya. "Aku lapar," gumamnya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. Dia lalu beranjak menuju ke dapur.

"Ramyun lagi," ucapnya saat melihat isi lemari di dapurnya hanya ada ramyun yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu. Diambilnya sebungkus ramyun tersebut, dan memasaknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun kembali lagi ke kamarnya sambil membawa semangkuk ramyun yang siap disantap. Dia mendengar lagu yang terputar di ponselnya sudah berubah. Kini terdengar lagu dari Yesung Super Junior yang berjudul _Paper Umbrella_. "Hh! Mentang-mentang lagi hujan, lagu pun juga hujan-hujan." Sehun lalu menikmati ramyun-nya di meja belajarnya.

Saat tengah asyik-asyiknya makan, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan membuat lagu yang sedang terputar berhenti. Dengan sedikit malas, Sehun melangkah menuju ponselnya tersebut berada. Ternyata ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Dan itu adalah ibunya.

"Halo, Steven!" seru suara di seberang telepon.

"Eomma! Berhentilah memanggilku Steven. Namaku Sehun, bukan Steven. Sudah berapa kali aku beritahu pada Eomma, hah?" protes Sehun.

"Ya Steven! Sudah berapa kali juga _Mommy_ bilang, hah? Panggil _Mommy_ , _not_ Eomma. _Okay_?"

Sehun mendesah, lalu dia berjalan menuju ramyunnya yang masih setengah itu. "Terserah."

"Oh ya, Steven. _What are you doing now_?"

"Aku lagi makan, Mom."

"Makan apa?"

"Ramyun."

" _What_? Ramyun?"

"Ya. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Ya Steve... Jangan keseringan makan ramyun. Kau seharusnya memperbanyak makan nasi dan sayur-sayuran. Ramyun tidak baik jika dikonsumsi terus-menerus."

"Aku malas memasak, _Mommy_... Dan aku sudah terlanjur lapar. Jadi, apa yang ada di dapur dan bisa ku makan, ya aku makan."

"Ck, kau memang paling sulit dibilangin. Oh ya, Kris minggu depan akan mengunjungimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dia sangat merindukanmu katanya. _I'm so sorry, Dear_... _Mommy and daddy_ tidak bisa ikut."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku tahu kalau _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ pasti sangat sibuk. Iya, kan?"

"Ya. Kau benar Steven. _I'm so sorry, Dear_..."

"Gwaenchanhayo..."

Sehun kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan makannya begitu ibunya mengakhiri panggilannya. Ditemani suara derasnya air hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti, pemuda itu sangat menikmati makanannya. Ya walaupun hanya ramyun saja.

=== _Remember_ ===

Sehun berjalan santai menuju ruangan _dance_ sambil sesekali meneguk minuman ringan di tangannya.

"Sehun-ssi!"

Langkahnya terhenti begitu dia mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya dari arah belakang. Pemuda itu berbalik dan dilihatnya Lay yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sehun-ssi!" panggil Lay sekali lagi.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Nih, sepertinya ini cocok denganmu," kata Lay sambil menyerahkan sebuah brosur pada Sehun.

Kening Sehun berkerut, lalu menerima brosur tersebut. "Apa ini, Hyung?" tanyanya bingung.

"Itu pemberitahuan. Akan ada lomba _dance_ antar SHS se-kota Seoul," jelas Lay.

"Oh..."

"Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Lay. "Hadiahnya lumayan besar. Dan jika kau berhasil masuk tiga besar, kau bisa dapat beasiswa di universitas yang ada di Seoul. Ottae?"

"Ng... maaf, Hyung. Aku tidak tertarik. Apalagi dengan hadiahnya."

"Ne? Waeyo?"

"Setelah lulus dari SHS, aku mau menyusul keluargaku yang ada di Kanada."

"Ah... begitu."

"Ne. Maaf, Hyung... Um... Hyung mungkin bisa menawari Kai."

"Oh, oke."

=== _Remember_ ===

"Ya Oh Sehun!" seru Kai sambil menghampiri Sehun di bangkunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Kenapa kau menolak tawarannya Lay Hyung, hah?"

"Aku malas."

Kai berdecak. "Malas? Ya! Bukankah itu sebuah kesempatan yang bagus? Siapa tahu kau menang dan ada sebuah agensi yang melirikmu."

"Kim Jongin-ssi, aku tidak tertarik."

"Hh! Terserah kau saja, kalau kau tidak mau. Oh, ya. Nanti sore jalan, yuk."

"Kemana? Kalau ke bar, aku tidak tertarik."

"Tidak-tidak, kita tidak akan ke bar. Tapi ke taman sungai Han. Aku mau jalan-jalan santai. Ya... siapa tahu ada gadis cantik yang nyasar ke hatiku."

Sehun yang mendengarnya berdecak. "Dasar _playboy_."

"Yak aku bukan _playboy_! Kau tahu, pacar saja aku tidak punya," elak Kai.

"Oh, ya? Tsk, aku tidak percaya."

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya. Kau mungkin yang _playboy_."

"Aku? _Playboy_? Hh! Kau yang _playboy_!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

Dan terjadilah saling tunjuk-menunjuk antara keduanya.

=== _Remember_ ===

Sehun berjalan santai di taman sungai Han, sambil menunggu kedatangan Kai yang tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dia bosan jika harus menunggu sambil duduk. Maka dari itu, dia lebih memilih untuk berjalan-jalan saja sambil melihat pemandangan sekitar. Toh, pasti Kai nanti akan menghubunginya jika memang sudah sampai dan tak kunjung menemukan keberadaannya.

Iris matanya lalu tak sengaja melihat dua anak kecil yang sedang saling kejar tepat di depan sana. Sehun kemudian menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Kenangan itu datang lagi.

*** _Dua orang anak kecil terlihat sedang saling kejar di pinggir sungai Han. Keduanya nampak sangat bahagia, walaupun salah satu dari anak kecil tersebut sudah terlihat begitu kelelahan._

 _"Ayo Sehun-ah! Tangkap aku kalau bisa!" seru seorang anak kecil dengan penuh semangat._

 _"Aku sudah lelah, Hyung..." keluh seorang anak kecil yang dipanggil Sehun itu._

 _"Ayolah!"_

 _Anak kecil yang bernama Sehun itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dan itu membuat anak kecil di depannya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Wae? Kenapa kau berhenti, Sehun-ah?" tanyanya._

 _"Aku mau mengejar Luhan Hyung. Tapi, belikan aku es krim dulu," jawab Sehun._

 _"Apa? Ya Oh Sehun!"_

 _"Kenapa? Apa Luhan Hyung tidak mau? Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Aku pulang saja kalau begitu."_

 _"Eh? Jangan! Baiklah, Hyung akan membelikanmu es krim."_

 _Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Dia lalu menghampiri anak kecil yang ternyata bernama Luhan tersebut. Keduanya lalu melangkah beriringan menuju ke kedai es krim._ ***

Sehun mendesah. "Kenapa aku mengingatnya lagi?" gumamnya. Dia lalu tak sengaja melihat kedai es krim di samping kanannya. Tanpa banyak pikir, dia berjalan menuju kedai es krim tersebut dengan langkah pasti.

"Ajussi, aku mau es krim rasa cokelat satu," ujarnya pada paman penjual es krim.

"Arasseo. Keundae, kenapa hanya satu?"

"Ne?"

"Biasanya namja yang membeli es krim di sini selalu membeli dua."

"Ah, itu karena mereka datang bersama pasangannya."

"Oh... jadi, kau hanya datang seorang diri sekarang?"

"Ne. Ng... Sebenarnya sih aku sedang menunggu temanku."

"Teman? Yeoja atau... namja?"

"Namja."

"Mwo?"

"Dia sahabatku."

"Ah... Kenapa kau tidak datang bersama pacarmu?"

Sehun tersenyum kikuk. "Itu karena aku tidak mempunyai pacar, Ajussi."

"Hah?" Paman itu menatap Sehun melongo. "Kau tidak punya pacar?"

"Ne."

"Astaga! Kau bahkan sangat tampan. Ajussi berani bertaruh, pasti banyak gadis yang ingin menjadi kekasihmu."

Sehun tersenyum, tidak langsung menjawab.

.

.

Sehun mendudukkan diri di atas kursi sambil menikmati es krim yang dibelinya tadi. Sudah setengah jam berlalu, namun Kai belum juga terlihat. "Hh! Dia memang jam karet."

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda terlihat sedang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Sehun. "SEHUN-AH!" teriaknya.

Sehun menoleh, dan melihat pemuda yang ternyata adalah Kai itu sedikit terkejut.

Kai nampak ngos-ngosan begitu tiba di hadapan Sehun. Dia lalu merebut paksa es krim yang dipegang Sehun dan memakannya.

"Ya! Es krimku!" protes Sehun.

"Kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Oh, ayolah..."

"Kau terlambat? Darimana saja sih memangnya?"

"Kau tahu, aku habis dikejar-kejar oleh sekelompok gadis-gadis aneh," ujar Kai sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Ha?"

"Mereka mengejarku sambil berteriak 'Oppa! Oppa! Kyaaa!' ich... itu mengerikan."

Sehun tertawa lebar mendengarnya.

"Itu dia!" seru seorang gadis kepada beberapa temannya sambil menunjuk ke arah Kai. "KYAAAA OPPA!"

Kai yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung menoleh dan terperangah hebat begitu dilihatnya gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya tadi mendekat ke arahnya.

"LIHATLAH NAMJA YANG DI SEBELAHNYA! DIA JUGA SANGAT TAMPAN! OPPA!"

Melihat situasi yang menurutnya semakin mencekam, Kai lalu mencolek-colek lengan Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis-gadis itu. "Hun, gawat!"

"Apaan, sih?"

"Mereka semakin mendekat."

"Ha? Maksudmu?" tanya Sehun tak paham.

"Itu..." Kai menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun dan menunjuk gadis-gadis itu dengan dagunya.

Sehun langsung menoleh dan terkejut begitu melihat gadis-gadis yang dimaksud Kai tadi sedang mendekat ke mereka dengan tatapan histeris. Tanpa babibu, Kai langsung menarik lengan Sehun dan kabur dari tempat itu. "Lari, Hun!"

Keduanya lalu berlari dengan cepat, bahkan hingga menabrak-nabrak orang lain yang sedang berjalan.

=== _Remember_ ===

"Hh hh hh... ini semua salahmu, Kai!" ucap Sehun begitu berhasil kabur dari gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya.

"Tidak! Ini semua salah mereka," elak Kai. Keduanya kini berada di dalam toilet pria yang letaknya tidak jauh dari taman sungai Han. Berhasil kabur bukan berarti sudah terbebas dari gadis-gadis itu. Pasalnya, gadis-gadis tersebut kini masih berada di luar toilet, menunggu Kai dan Sehun keluar.

"Kapan mereka akan pergi?" tanya Sehun.

Kai mengendikkan bahunya tak tahu. Dia lalu membasuh wajahnya di washtafel.

"Hh! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Sehun.

Sementara di luar, gadis-gadis tadi tampak berjalan mondar-mondir. "Kapan mereka akan keluar?" tanya salah satunya.

"Entahlah..."

Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang pemuda yang memakai pakaian serba hitam, serta memakai topi, kacamata bening, serta sebuah masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan toilet pria?" tanya pemuda itu.

"K-kami..."

"Bukankah kau Lu...Lu–"

"Pergilah! Tak seharusnya kalian berada di sini," potong pemuda itu.

"T-tapi–"

"Pergi sekarang juga atau aku panggilkan _security_ ," ancam pemuda itu tegas.

"B-baik." Gadis-gadis itu lalu pergi dari sana.

Pemuda itu kemudian membuka pintu toilet dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ternyata Kai dan Sehun tadi tidak mengunci pintunya. Ya, karena mereka yakin kalau gadis-gadis tadi tidak akan berani masuk, atau mereka ternyata lupa menguncinya?

"Mereka sudah pergi," ujar pemuda tadi pada Sehun dan Kai.

"Ne?" Keduanya refleks menoleh, dan terkejut –terutama Sehun– begitu melihat pemuda tersebut.

"Mereka sudah ku suruh pergi," ulang pemuda itu.

Sehun terdiam. Menatap lekat-lekat pemuda yang kini sedang membasuh tangannya itu. "Luhan Hyung..."

Pemuda yang ternyata Luhan itu menoleh, menatap ke arah Sehun datar.

Kai yang melihat pemandangan tersebut langsung menarik Sehun keluar dari sana.

"Dia Luhan Hyung, kan?" kata Sehun begitu keluar dari toilet.

"Ya," sahut Kai singkat.

"Aku mau berbicara dengannya," Sehun mencoba untuk masuk kembali, namun Kai menahannya.

"Tidak untuk sekarang Sehun-ah..."

.

.

.

Tbc...

 **Hai hai hai !**

 **I'm coming...**

 **Maaf, baru update. Biasa, faktor M. Hehehe**

 **Oh ya, ada yg punya akun wattpad? Kalau punya, follow dong...**

 _ **ohrahma97**_

 **Dijamin, bakal difollback. :):):)**

 **Udah ah cuap-cuapnya.**

 **So,**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya !**


	4. Chapter 3 (10-17 00:37:07)

REMEMBER

Sehun melangkah menuju kelasnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sedari tadi dia terus saja menggerutu, mengumpat, dan meng-meng lainnya. Dia sedikit kesal pada Kai. Karena pemuda itu, kemarin dia tidak bisa menanyakan dan berbicara langsung dengan Luhan, kenapa Luhan bisa melupakannya. "Ini semua gara-gara si temsek," gumamnya kesal.

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bangku begitu dia sampai di kelasnya, lalu bertopang dagu sambil menatap sendu ke arah papan tulis di depannya. "Apa Luhan _Hyung_ sudah menerima foto yang kukirim, ya?" gumamnya. Semalam, Sehun mengirimi Luhan foto-foto dirinya bersama Luhan sewaktu kecil via pos. Dia sangat berharap dengan dikirimkannya foto itu, Luhan bisa mengingatnya lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, datang Kai memasuki kelas. " _Good_ _morning_ , Sehun- _ah_! Yo, _whats_ _up_ , _Bro_!" sapanya pada Sehun.

Sehun bergeming. Dia tetap bertopang dagu sambil menatap papan tulis, mengabaikan Kai.

"Yak Sehun- _ah_! Kau kenapa, hah? Pagi-pagi sudah gundah gulana," tanya Kai sambil menepuk bahu Sehun agak keras.

Sehun bergeming. Dia beralih menatap Kai datar. "Ini semua gara-gara kau, pesek!" serunya.

" _Mwo_? Aku?"

" _Ne_! Gara-gara kau, aku jadi tidak bisa bicara langsung dengan Luhan _Hyung_." Sehun lalu menghela napas panjang. "Padahal, aku sangat ingin tahu, kenapa dia bisa melupakanku," lanjutnya lirih.

 _Brak_

Kai langsung menggebrak meja Sehun, dan membuat pemuda berkulit putih itu terlonjak kaget. "Kau tidak lihat hah, bagaimana ekspresi Luhan _Hyung_ kemarin?" ujar Kai, lalu berdecak. "Dingin. _Like_ _a_ _ice_...," lanjutnya dramatis.

"Sok Inggris," sahut Sehun. Dia lalu beralih ke papan tulis lagi.

"Yak Sehun- _ah_! Aku serius."

"Terserah."

Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi. Seluruh siswa yang masih ada di luar kelas pada masuk ke dalam kelas. Terlihat Siwon _Seonsaengnim_ melangkah memasuki kelas Sehun bersama seorang wanita paruh baya di sebelahnya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa Siwon _Saem_.

"Selamat pagi, _Saem_!" balas murid-murid.

"Perkenalkan, ini Kim Seo Yoon _Saem_ , guru Matematika kalian yang baru. Menggantikan Kyuhyun _Saem_ yang saat ini sedang menjalani wajib militer," ujar Siwon _Seonsaengnim_. Wanita yang ternyata bernama Seo Yoon itu lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Kai yang duduk di belakang Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia lalu mencolek bahu Sehun. "Sehun- _ah_ ," panggilnya pelan.

Sehun yang dipanggil menoleh. " _Waeyo_?" tanyanya.

"Bukankah dia _ajumma_ yang waktu itu ingin bunuh diri di sungai Han?"

" _Mwo_? Benarkah?" Sehun lalu beralih menatap Seo Yoon. Mengamati wanita itu dengan seksama. Lalu, dia beralih ke Kai lagi. "Ya, kau benar. Dia adalah _ajumma_ yang waktu itu."

"Oh Sehun! Kim Jongin!" panggil Siwon _Seonsaengnim_.

"N- _ne_ , _Saem_!" sahut keduanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di situ, hah? Bercerita sendiri saat ada orang lain yang sedang berbicara di depan?" tegur Siwon _Seonsaengnim_.

"A-anu, _Saem_...," ucap Kai terbata-bata.

"Tolong maafkan kami, _Saem_ ," kata Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa derajat.

Seo Yoon membulatkan matanya begitu melihat Sehun dengan jelas. _Bukankah anak itu yang menggagalkan rencanaku?_ pikirnya. _Sial! Kenapa harus bertemu di sini?_

Dia lalu buru-buru merubah ekspresi wajahnya, karena tak ingin orang lain jadi menganggapnya aneh.

Siwon _Seonsaengnim_ menghela napas. "Baiklah, kalian saya maafkan, tapi lain kali jangan diulangi lagi. Paham?"

" _Ne_ , _Saem_!" sahut Kai dan Sehun kompak.

Siwon _Seonsaengnim_ lalu beralih menatap Seo Yoon. "Baiklah Seo Yoon- _ssi_ , silahkan perkenalkan dirimu kepada mereka semua," perintahnya kemudian.

Seo Yoon tersenyum. "Baiklah anak-anak, perkenalkan nama saya Kim Seo Yoon. Saya pengganti Kyuhyun Saem. Salam kenal," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu. Seo Yoon- _ssi_ , saya titip mereka. Kalau ada yang macam-macam, lapor saja ke saya," kata Siwon Seonsaengnim. Seo Yoon mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Siwon _Seonsaengnim_ lalu melangkah pergi dari kelas itu.

"Hai, _Ajumma_ , kita bertemu lagi," sapa Sehun setengah berbisik saat Seo Yoon berjalan di dekatnya sambil menjelaskan pelajaran.

" _Ajumma_ tidak jadi bunuh diri ternyata," imbuh Kai.

Seo Yoon mendelik. Tak percaya bahwa Sehun dan Kai akan mengingatnya. _Dasar anak-anak labil_ , umpatnya dalam hati.

 _=Remember=_

Luhan membulatkan matanya begitu melihat isi kotak yang baru saja diterimanya dari pak pos. "Apa-apaan ini?!" ucapnya bingung. Bagaimana tidak, di dalam kotak itu terdapat beberapa foto dirinya bersama seorang anak laki-laki sewaktu keduanya masih kecil. Dia lalu melangkah menuju sofa dan mendudukkan diri di sana. Iris matanya sama sekali tidak teralihkan pada selembar foto yang dipegangnya itu.

"Apa itu, Bao Han?" tanya seorang pria dewasa yang baru saja datang dari dapur dan langsung berdiri di belakang Luhan.

" _Gege_! Namaku Luhan, bukan Bao Han. Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu," protes Luhan marah.

"Ya ya ya, Luhan." Pria dewasa yang ternyata manager Luhan itu kemudian ikut duduk di sebelah Luhan. "Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil mengambil selembar foto dari dalam kotak. Keningnya lalu berkerut begitu melihat dengan teliti foto tersebut. "Bukankah ini dirimu? Tapi, siapa anak laki-laki ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Luhan.

"Ya, kau memang tidak tahu. Tapi Luhan tahu."

" _Gege_!"

"Baiklah, baiklah ... Xi Luhan."

 _BRAK_

Seorang wanita tiba-tiba saja membuka dan menutup pintu dengan kerasnya. Hal itu membuat Luhan dan managernya terlonjak kaget. Wanita itu lalu melangkah menghampiri keduanya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Tampak sekali kekesalan dari raut wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Seo Yoon- _ah_? Bikin kaget saja," tanya manager Luhan, Huang Yi Zhan.

Wanita yang ternyata Seo Yoon itu mendesah, lalu berdecak kesal. "Kalian tahu, aku baru saja bertemu dengan anak labil yang sudah menggagalkan rencana bunuh diriku itu," jawabnya.

"Apa?!" teriak Yi Zhan.

Seo Yoon mendesah lagi. "Dan ternyata anak itu adalah siswaku di tempat baruku mengajar," lanjutnya.

"Benarkah?"

" _Ne_. Dan anak itu sangat menyebalkan. Rasanya aku ingin mencincang-cincangnya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil," ucao Seo Yoon dramatis. "Aww ..." Yi Zhan lalu menoyor kepala Seo Yoon. "Tidak usah mengkhayal yang aneh-aneh. Sepertinya, kau yang labil di sini, bukan anak itu," ucao Yi Zhan.

"Yak _Oppa_! Aishhh ... menyebalkan." Seo Yoon lalu menyipitkan matanya begitu dia tak sengaja melihat sebuah foto yang sedang dipegang oleh Luhan. " _Ige_ _mwoya_?" tanyanya sambil merebut foto tersebut dari tangan Luhan.

Dia mengerutkan dahinya bingung begitu melihat lebih teliti foto itu. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat anak kecil ini. Tapi di mana, ya?" Dia tampak berpikir. "Tunggu! Bukankah ini ... yeah, tidak salah lagi,"

Luhan menatap Seo Yoon bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini adalah foto anak itu. Benar! Tidak salah lagi."

"Ha?"

"Ini adalah anak yang menggagalkan rencana bunuh diriku itu." Seo Yoon lalu mengambil kotak di atas meja, melihat siapa pengirim foto tersebut. "Oh Sehun? Yak Luhan- _ssi_ , apa kau mengenal Oh Sehun?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak," jawab Luhan singkat.

" _Jinjja_? Kau tidak sedang berbohong, kan?" selidik Seo Yoon.

"Aku memang tidak mengenalnya, dan tidak pernah mau mengenalnya," ucap Luhan dingin.

"Aku tidak percaya. Di sebelah anak ini adalah dirimu."

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya. "Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Yang jelas, aku tidak mengenalnya," ucapnya lalu beranjak pergi dari sana. Dia melangkah menuju kamarnya. "Dan kau, Yi Zhan _Gege_. Berhenti membahas hal ' _itu_ ' lagi. Aku tidak suka," katanya sebelum memasuki kamarnya.

 _BRAK_

"Hh! Anak itu," dengus Yi Zhan sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Membahas apa, hah?" tanya Seo Yoon ingin tahu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tidak penting," jawab Yi Zhan.

Seo Yoon beralih lagi pada foto di tangannya. "Oh Sehun ...," gumamnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau dan Luhan akan kembali ke Beijing?"

"Entah. Mungkin sampai anak itu merasa puas liburan."

 _=Remember=_

Sehun menatap pemandangan langit malam di balkon apartemennya. Langit malam ini sangat cerah. Banyak bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di atas sana. Ada juga bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Aatu kata untuk mendeskripsikan langit di atas sana, indah.

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Pemuda itu mengingatnya lagi. Kenangan 8 tahun lalu saat bersama dengan Luhan.

 _*Luhan dan Sehun sedang duduk-duduk di balkon rumah Luhan. Menikmati keindahan pemandangan langit yang dipenuhi oleh bintang dan bulan. Sehun menatap langit di atas sana kagum. Bagaimana bisa langit seindah itu? Hanya Tuhan yang bisa melakukannya._ _"Hyung," panggil Sehun._ _"Hmm," Luhan bergumam._ _"Bulannya indah, ya? Bintangnya juga."_ _"Yeah..."_ _"Hyung," panggil Sehun lagi._ _"Waeyo?" sahut Luhan._ _"Kenapa sinar bulan tidak seterang sinar matahari?" tanya Sehun._ _Luhan menghela napas panjang. "Itu karena sinar bulan berasal dari pantulan sinar matahari, makanya bulan tidak seterang matahari," jelas Luhan._ _"Lalu, kenapa matahari bisa sangat terang?" tanya Sehun lagi._ _"Itu karena matahari merupakan pusat tata surya, dan ukuran matahari itu sangat besar. Di permukaan matahari terdapat lidah api, makanya matahari sinarnya sangat terang."_ _"Ah, seperti itu," Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham. Dia lalu menunjuk sekumpulan benda kecil yang bersinar di langit sana. "Hyung, apa itu semua adalah bintang?"_ _"Bukan."_ _"Terus, bagaimana kita bisa mengetahui kalau itu bintang atau bukan?"_ _"Menurut buku yang pernah Hyung baca, kau bisa mengamatinya secara langsung, tanpa menggunakan alat bantu seperti teropong."_ _"Caranya?"_ _"Kalau kau melihat benda itu berkerlap-kerlip, berarti itu bintang," jelas Luhan sambil menunjuk langit di atas sana._ _"Kalau tidak?"_ _"Kalau tidak, itu berarti bukan bintang. Mudah, kan?"_ _Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Hyung. Karena Hyung, pengetahuanku jadi bertambah," ucapnya.*_

Sehun menghela napas panjang. " _Hyung_ ..." Dia lalu berdecak. "Kenapa kenangan-kenangan itu selalu muncul di kepalaku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Pemuda itu kemudian melangkah memasuki kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuh tingginya ke atas kasur. "Apa _Hyung_ mengingat kenangan itu juga?" ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

 _Tbc ..._


	5. Bukan Update

Barusan ada e-mail masuk, ehhh ternyata ada yg review cerita ini.

Tapi, review-nya itu bukan review-an yang mendukung atau pun mengkritisi ini ff. Melainkan review-an koar2 gk jelas.

Saya jelasin ya.

Saya publish ff ini lewat aplikasi, bukan lewat google, operamini, maupun UC Browser.

Jadi, kalau masalah knp Chara (sebenarnya saya tidak tau, ya, apa itu chara) Luhan gk ke-tag, itu karena saya sudah mencoba ketik kata "Luhan", tapi gk muncul. Begono.

Saya jg gk tau knp pake ada tag2 segala di FFN ini. Dulu, waktu saya masih publish lewat opera mini atau pun UC Browser, nggak ada kayaknya.

Masalah saya ngemis review, sori ya. Saya tidak ngemis review. Saya cuma pengin siapa saja yang baca dan suka sama FF saya ini, meninggalkan jejak.

Saya sangat senang sekali kalau ada yang suka dan memberikan review yang sifatnya **_mendidik_** serta **_mengkritik_** apabila ada kata atau kalimat yang nggak logis, atau jika ada alur yang nggak jelas.

Yang gk saya habis pikir, kata2nya itu lho...

Kok gitu amat, ya.

2 ff saya lagi. Duh.

Kenapa gk sekalian aja semua ff saya Anda review pake kalimat begono.

Atau, ff-ff saya yang di Wattpad sekalian, Anda komen begono. ckckck.

Duh, jadi banyak bacot kan saya...

Baca ya,

Nulis ff itu gk semudah Anda nyari gula-gula di warung.

Ada susahnya. Apalagi, kalo sudah terserang writers block. Kecuali, kalo Anda buat ff yang isinya cuma grup2 chat.

Ditambah lagi, kalo kerjaan di real life numpuk.

Memang, ya, yang namanya komentar itu mudah sekali...

Tapi, saya sangat berterima kasih kepada readers yang sering review "Next thor", terus pake emoji2 dan kata-kata penyemangat gitu. Senang banget rasanya.

Dan, satu hal lagi.

Saya EXO-L, ELF, dan NCTZen.

Saya bukan Kremy.

Hh ...

Sdh ah, bacotnya.

Sekian. Terima kasih.


	6. Chapter 4

REMEMBER

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Hari di mana sekolah libur, hari mencuci bagi yang cuciannya numpuk, dan hari untuk bermalas-malasan bagi yang malas. Seperti saat ini, jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.43 waktu setempat, namun seorang pemuda yang bernama Oh Sehun masih asyik bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya. Mumpung libur, dia ingin memanfaatkan waktu luangnya untuk tidur.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Sudah berkali-kali ponsel yang ada di sebelahnya bergetar. Namun Sehun terlalu malas untuk sekadar mengeceknya. _Mungkin hanya SMS dari si Kai_ , batinnya.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Ponsel itu bergetar lagi. "Arrggghhh..." Sehun menggeram kesal. "Dasar pengganggu." Dia lalu meraih ponselnya tersebut dan mengeceknya. "Hh! Sudah kuduga. Si temsek lagi."

 **From : Kai**

 _-Aku nanti ke situ-_

 **From : Kai**

 _-Kita akan pergi jalan2-_

 **From : Kai**

 _-Tidak ada penolakan. Karena aku tidak menerimanya-_

 **From : Kai**

 _-Aku akan ke situ jam 10-_

 **From : Kai**

 _-Oi Sehun-ah!!!!! Apa kau membaca pesanku ini????? Pokoknya aku nanti ke situ-_

Terhitung, ada lima pesan yang dikirim oleh Kai kepada Sehun. "Hh! Terserah!" dengus Sehun. "Aku mau tidur lagi," ucapnya lalu merapatkan selimut dan memejamkan matanya.

Tingtongtingtong ...

Baru memejamkan matanya beberapa detik, bunyi bel apartemennya kembali mengganggu kegiatan tidurnya. "Aishh ... Tidak bisakah mereka membiarkanku tidur sehari saja? Menyebalkan," gerutunya kesal. Sehun lalu bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju pintu depan. Tentunya tanpa mencuci wajahnya dan merapikan rambutnya terlebih dahulu.

Tingtongtingtong ...

"Iya sebentar!" seru Sehun. "Tidak sabaran sekali, sih?" gerutunya, lalu menguap lebar. Tanpa melihat interkom terlebih dahulu, dia langsung saja membuka pintu depan.

Ceklek

Kening Sehun berkerut begitu dilihatnya dua orang pria dewasa dengan pakaian rapi berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. " _Dangsineun_ _nugu_?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Apa benar ini kediamannya Oh Sehun?" tanya salah satu pria tersebut.

"Ya, benar," jawab Sehun. "Ada perlu apa, ya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ada kiriman untuk Anda." Pria itu kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kunci mobil pada Sehun dan membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu semakin mengernyit bingung.

Sehun menerima kunci tersebut. " _I-ige_ _mwoya_?" tanyanya bingung.

"Itu kunci mobil. Kiriman dari ibu Anda, Nyonya Oh."

" _Mwo_?" Sehun tersentak mendengarnya. " _Eomma_. Hh!"

Pria dewasa itu kemudian menyerahkan sebuah koper kepada Sehun. "Dan ini, surat-suratnya."

"Silakan Anda tanda tangan di sini," ucap pria yang satunya menyuruh Sehun bertanda tangan di atas sebuah dokumen. Sehun lalu bertanda tangan.

"Mobilnya ada di bawah. Anda bisa melihatnya. Dan, jika tidak sesuai dengan selera Anda, Anda bisa menghubungi pihak kami agar ditukar dengan yang lain," ucap pria itu sambil menyerahkan kartu nama perusahaan. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu." Mereka lalu melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Sehun kemudian buru-buru masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas kasur, lalu menghubungi seseorang. " _Yeoboseyo_!" seru Sehun begitu panggilannya terhubung.

 _"Hello, Steven. Ada apa, hah? Tidak biasanya kau menghubungi Mommy duluan,"_ sahut suara di seberang telepon yang ternyata adalah Nyonya Oh.

" _Eomma_! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, hah? Namaku Sehun, bukan Steven."

 _"Terserah Mommy dong, mau panggil kau siapa. Mommy, kan, yang melahirkan dirimu."_

"Yeah, terserah _Mommy_. Intinya, kenapa _Mommy_ mengirimi Sehun mobil, hah?" tanya Sehun.

 _"Karena Mommy tak ingin kau kehujanan, Dear. Sekarang, kan, cuacanya suka berubah-ubah. Sulit untuk diprediksi."_

Sehun kemudian melangkah keluar dari apartemennya.

 _"Mommy tidak ingin kau kehujanan, Steven. Nanti kalau kau kehujanan dan pingsan di jalanan, bagaimana? Nanti kalau yang menolongmu orang jahat, bagaimana?"_

" _Mommy_ ... Sehun sudah besar, bukan lagi anak kecil."

 _"Of course, Mommy tahu itu."_

Sehun lalu menghela napas panjang begitu dia mengakhiri panggilannya dengan ibunya. " _Eomma_ sepertinya jadi _over_ _protective_ begitu aku jauh darinya," gumamnya.

Sehun kemudian memencet tombol remot yang terdapat pada kunci mobil yang dipegangnya begitu dia sampai di halaman gedung apartemennya. Dia langsung membulatkan matanya dan melongo saat dilihatnya sebuah mobil mewah yang berbunyi. Bagaimana tidak, itu adalah mobil **Ferrari F60 America**. Sebuah mobil mewah yang harganya mencapai **USD$ 2,5 juta**. Mahal.

Pemuda itu lalu melangkah mendekati mobil tersebut, tentunya masih dalam mode cengonya. Dia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa orang tuanya membelikannya mobil semahal itu? Padahal, dia masih sangat muda, ya walaupun sudah diperbolehkan memiliki SIM. "Mentang-mentang punya banyak uang, seenaknya membelikanku mobil seperti ini," ujarnya kemudian.

Tak lama kemudian, datang Kai dengan mengendarai sebuah mobil. Pemuda itu menatap kagum mobil yang sedang disandari oleh pemiliknya, Sehun. "Wow wow wow! Yak, Sehun-ah! Apa ini mobil barumu?" tanyanya sambil mengitari mobil tersebut.

"Mana kutahu," jawab Sehun sambil memainkan ponsel di tangannya.

"Yak!" Kai lalu merampas kunci mobil yang ada di tangan Sehun. Dia kemudian mendorong paksa Sehun agar masuk ke dalam mobil itu, tentunya setelah dia membuka pintunya terlebih dahulu.

Blam!

"Yak Kim Jongin! Aku belum mandi!" seru Sehun.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting sekarang, mari mencoba mobil baru!" sahut Kai begitu sudah berada di dalam mobil. Dia yang menyetir mobil tersebut, karena dia belum tahu kemampuan Sehun dalam menyetir mobil seperti apa. Dia tidak mau mati muda.

Mereka berhenti di Pantai Eurwangni. Pantai yang lokasinya dekat dengan Seoul dan Incheon. Di pantai itu terdapat pohon-pohon pinus dan batu-batuan yang sangat indah. Keduanya lalu turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju bibir pantai.

"Jarang-jarang, kan, kita bisa seperti ini? Hh! Ini sangat menyenangkan!" ujar Kai sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia lalu mendesah. "Iya, menyenangkan bagimu, tapi bagiku tidak sama sekali."

"Benarkah?"

"Yak Kim Jongin-ssi! Kau tahu, aku bahkan belum sempat mencuci wajahku."

" _Jeongmalyo_?" ucap Kai tak percaya.

" _Ne_!"

Kai lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan itu membuat Sehun mendengus sebal. "Tenang saja, kau tetap terlihat tampan meskipun belum mandi sekalipun," ujar Kai mencoba menghibur Sehun.

"Yeah ... Aku tahu itu."

=Remember=

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.24 waktu setempat. Namun Sehun dan Kai belum berniat untuk pulang dari Pantai Eurwangni itu. Keduanya terlihat sedang duduk-duduk di pinggir pantai. Mereka tadi juga sempat makan siang di restoran yang ada di dekat pantai.

Kai juga sempat heran pada Sehun. Teman dekatnya tersebut sudah tidak menggerutu lagi karena belum mandi. Entah karena apa, Kai tidak tahu. Tapi semenjak Sehun melihat hamparan air laut yang luas, pemuda itu menjadi tenang dan tidak banyak bicara. Kai sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Kai pelan. "Apa kau tahu, kenapa air laut rasanya asin?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Dia lalu menggambar abstrak di atas pasir dengan jari telunjuknya. "Menurut buku yang pernah kubaca, air laut berasal dari air hujan yang turun yang mengalir melalui sungai-sungai dan pada akhirnya bermuara di laut, setelah itu akan menguap menjadi awan dan turun kembali menjadi hujan. Sepanjang proses tersebut, air yang mengalir melalui sungai-sungai membawa garam-garam mineral seperti kalium, kalsium, natrium dan lain-lain," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Garam-garam mineral tersebut didapatkan dari batu-batuan serta kerak bumi yang dilalui sepanjang air mengalir. Saat sampai di laut, garam-garam mineral tersebut tetap tinggal sedangkan H2O menguap menjadi awan. Garam-garam mineral yang tinggal inilah yang membuat air laut menjadi asin," lanjutnya.

 _(https/sains.me/2013/02/26/penyebab-air-laut-terasa-asin/)_

Kai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. "Lalu, apa kau tahu, apa yang akan terjadi jika air laut tawar dan tidak asin?" tanyanya lagi.

Sehun berdecak. Dia lalu memukul kepala Kai sedikit keras. "Yak! Apa kau tidak pernah membaca buku atau membuka internet, hah?!"

"Ish ... tentu saja pernah. Tapi bukan tentang laut."

"Salah satu bahaya yang akan menimpa makhluk hidup ketika air laut tidak asin adalah tempat ini akan menjadi pusat dari segala macam bentuk wabah penyakit. Tentu ini akan mengancam keselamatan penduduk dunia, mengingat luas lautan lebih besar dibanding daratan," jelas Sehun.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena salinitas atau kadar garam laut berfungsi untuk mensterilkan air, sehingga mencegah terjadinya pembusukan, dan perkembangbiakan penyakit. Kalau tidak demikian, niscaya laut menjadi menjadi pusat atau markas yang baik bagi wabah dan penyakit yang menyebar ke seluruh negara. Selain itu, jika air laut tidak asin, niscaya akan menyulitkan dunia transportasi air."

"Benarkah?"

"Yeah. Hal ini bisa dibuktikan dari proses pembuatan es krim. Jika melihat proses membuat es krim, maka akan ditemukan bahwa pembekuan es krim dengan menggunakan es saja tidak cukup, karena es tidak dapat mendinginkan hingga di bawah nol derajat celcius. Untuk itu, para pekerja mencampurkan garam ke dalam es, sehingga membentuk campuran cairan asin yang meleleh pada derajat di bawah nol derajat."

Kai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Danau dan sungai dapat membeku di musim dingin. Tapi, laut tidak. Salah satu penyebab utamanya adalah laut memiliki air yang asin. Kandungan garam di air laut menurunkan titik bekunya. Maka keberadaan kadar garam di laut ini membuat air laut baru membeku pada derajat di bawah nol derajat, suatu hal itu yang memungkinkan air laut tetap mengalir atau tidak beku pada derajat kurang dari sepuluh derajat," lanjut Sehun. "Jadi, suhu musim dingin rata-rata tidak mampu membekukan air laut. Sehingga hal itu memudahkan pelayaran pada musim dingin pada waktu yang lebih lama."

 _(http/blog-islamidina./2016/06/air-laut-merupakan-salah-satu-bukti.html?m=1)_

Kai bertepuk tangan begitu Sehun selesai menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kau bertepuk tangan?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kau hebat, Sehun-ah!" jawab Kai.

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau tahu, pantai ini mengingatkanku dengan Luhan Hyung," ujarnya kemudian. "Kami dulu, sembilan tahun yang lalu, sering pergi ke sini. Bersama _eomma_ , _appa_ , dan juga Kris _Hyung_." Dia lalu tertawa miris.

Kai lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun. Mencoba menenangkan teman dekatnya itu.

"Aku dan Luhan _Hyung_ bermain pasir, membuat istana pasir bersama. Dan setelah jadi, Kris _Hyung_ menghancurkannya. Dia sangat menyebalkan. Tapi setelah itu, Kris _Hyung_ membelikan kami es krim." Sehun kemudian beralih menatap Kai, lalu berdecak pelan. "Kai, kenapa, ya, aku selalu mengingat kenanganku bersama Luhan _Hyung_? Padahal, itu sudah sangat lama."

"Tanya saja pada Siwon _Saem_ yang bergoyang," jawab Kai ngawur. Sehun refleks memukul kepala Kai dan itu mampu membuat si empunya kepala berteriak kesal. "Yak!"

Sehun tertawa kecil. Dia lalu beranjak berdiri. "Ayo pulang. Ini sudah sore. Badanku sudah terasa lengket. Aku mau mandi," ajaknya.

Kai pun ikut berdiri. Keduanya lalu melangkah pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Tbc ...

 ** _Berhubung masih ada yang mau ngebaca ff gaje yang udah lama kuabaikan, dan mumpung masih ada draft-nya, jadi aku publish.. hehehe_** ** _Makasih banyak buat yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya buat ngebaca dan review ff ini._** ** _Selamat berpuasa!_** ** _pai pai!_**


End file.
